


#冰秋#洛冰河的秘密之三四事

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	#冰秋#洛冰河的秘密之三四事

没人知道，资深妻管严、一代魔尊洛冰河居然有自己的小秘密。  
——沈清秋不知道的秘密。

1.关于禁书  
众所周知，数年来坊间最热的话本子当属《春山恨》《冰秋吟》以及其衍生系列。虽然苍穹山严令禁止，但也挡不住芸芸众生对国民CP的热爱。  
对此，魔尊大人洛冰河作为男主角一向是乐见其成的。他本就巴不得全天下都知道师尊是他的，况且这些书对于他提升探讨技术也是大有裨益的。  
然而时日久了，随着禁书中情节越来越刺激，描写越来越露骨，魔尊大人不乐意了。  
什么师尊赤身裸体被锁链锁在房中，如金丝雀般终日只有魔尊一人得见；什么修雅剑为保苍穹山主动献身，以身饲魔花样百出勾引昔日弟子；什么洛冰河求而不得，深夜扮作采花贼摸进师尊竹舍，对师尊这样那样……  
这……这成何体统！  
他不在乎自己被写成什么样，但师尊被（哔）到泫然欲泣，双目失焦，神智不清，彻底沦陷情欲的样子他都还未曾见过，怎么能被那么多人在书中意淫！  
就算是杜撰的也不行！  
这样的师尊只有他一个人能看！   
于是，尽管原因南辕北辙，但在魔尊大人和苍穹山的共同努力下，禁书终于成为了真正意义上的禁书。  
只不过苍穹山禁书的方式是见书就烧，立即销毁。魔尊禁书的方式却是命手下蹲点守书，见书就买，风靡坊间的数十年的颜色话本一日间全军覆没，变成了魔尊大人书房中的私人学习资料。  
对于自己做主角的颜色话本终于销声匿迹，不知内情的沈清秋很是满意，奖励了小徒弟捆仙索探讨若干次。

2.关于师尊  
师尊不是沈九，洛冰河是知道的。  
那日，他外出几日处理魔界事务，师尊回苍穹山与尚清华小聚。他急匆匆处理完，提前赶回苍穹山接日思夜想之人时，那人却已经不知喝了几壶酒，醉倒在尚清华的身上小声呜咽着。嘴中反复喃喃着爸、妈、小妹、大哥、二哥……还有一些他听不懂的话。  
他不知道当时的自己是何表情，反正尚清华见了他，表情比见了鬼更甚，甚至无需他开口，就把一切招了个干干净净。  
那么荒谬，却又那么合理。曾经不愿细想的种种疑惑顷刻间都有了答案。  
抱着醉酒的师尊回到魔界的路上，他说不出心中是何感受，愤怒、心痛、彷徨、惊惧、不安……各种情绪交织起来，仿佛要把他的心撑炸。  
心烦意乱中手臂无意识的不断收紧，直到怀中人被嘞的难受出声。  
“嘶……疼……”  
喝醉的沈清秋面色潮红，俊雅的眉目难过的蹙了起来。  
他如梦初醒，急忙松了手臂。  
怀中人似乎感受到了他激烈的情绪，猫儿般扭了几下，寻了个舒服姿势抱住他，然后无比自然的抬起一只手臂抚上他的后脑。  
“冰河别怕，为师在这。为师会陪着你，不用担心。”  
那人含糊咕哝着，即便已经醉酒到头脑变成一团浆糊，也下意识的一下下轻柔安抚着他。  
烈酒的清香弥漫在空气中。洛冰河僵直了身体，大气都不敢出，直到那温暖的手掌因为主人睡着而缓缓垂下。  
微凉的夜风拂过，仿佛迷雾被拨开，箭矢正中红心，那一刻他突然想通。  
即便师尊不是这个世界的人又如何，即便师尊欺瞒于他又如何，他与师尊本就是历尽艰难才谋得如今的相知相守，他宁愿相信日夜相对中自己的真实感受，相信师尊对他的心。  
对师尊，他永远也做不到放手，既然如此，又何必纠结其他。师尊不愿让他知道，他就永远装作不知便是了。  
皎洁的月色下，师尊的睡颜沉静而美好，时不时梦呓几句以冰河开头的胡话。  
他再忍不住的缓缓低下头，亲吻那人光洁的额头，然后是微微颤抖的眼睫、挺翘的鼻尖、一直到形状美好的嘴唇。  
唇上满是清冽的酒香，他叼起两片鲜红柔软，舔舐轻咬。本想浅尝辄止的吻因逐渐情难自控而变了味，舌尖探入禁地，开疆扩土，强硬的寻了对方的湿软交缠磨蹭，如要渴死之人般不知餍足的汲取着对方口中带着酒香的津液。  
最终，半梦半醒的沈仙师在漫天繁星和一轮弯月的见证下彻底被吃干抹净。  
醒来后的沈仙师扶着老腰悔不当初，因为饮酒而留下了深刻的心理阴影，从此轻易再不沾酒。

3.关于无间深渊  
世人皆道无间深渊乃是世间最凶险可怖的地方，九死一生，有去无回。对此，洛冰河却不以为然。  
这倒并不是说无间深渊不危险、不可怕，而是同师尊身死的五年相比，无间深渊的三年对于他来说简直是不断朝着心中目标前进的大好年华。  
那三年中，他每日与各种魔物厮杀，虽然伤痕累累，虽然稍有不慎就可能葬身在此，他却并不觉得多么难熬。因为那时的他，心中是有期盼、有目标的。  
他期盼着早日回去，期盼着再次看到师尊浅淡的笑脸，期盼着再次听到师尊温柔的教导。哪怕师尊不喜他魔族身份，不愿意再要他，只是远远看着师尊，远远听着师尊说话，他也是满足的。总有一日，他会以正道之首的身份重新站到师尊身边。  
然而师尊并未给他时间，也没给他机会。金兰城中，那句“从前种种，今日一并还你”成了五年来日夜纠缠他的噩梦。  
从此他才真正身陷修罗炼狱，生不如死，永不超生。  
躺在幻化宫冰床上的师尊不会再同他讲话，不会再对他笑，也不会再躲着他。师尊是真的不要他了……那占满他一颗心的人走的那样决绝，甚至连一个认错的机会都不曾给他，连一缕残魂也不愿留下。  
从此人间不复春，六界再无归处。  
师尊，我不要你还，你回来吧，冰河要撑不住了……

4.关于心魔剑  
受心魔剑的影响，另一个世界的“洛冰河”来过一次后，洛冰河在沈清秋的嘱咐下将心魔剑的碎片一应销毁了，但不知为何，那日他又莫名其妙被传送至了“洛冰河”的世界。  
那是一个寒冷的冬夜，阴翳的天空无星无月，只有冷风瑟瑟，一切都压抑非常。  
“洛冰河”独自坐在院中的石凳上，他脚边东倒西歪摆着几只酒坛，手上拎着雕花酒壶，一幅深夜买醉的模样。  
“畜生……对，我就是小畜生……”  
嘴里念念叨叨，他举起酒壶猛灌一通。辛烈的酒水顺着嘴角流下，修长脖颈和玄黑绣金的衣领都打湿了大片。  
寒风歇止，大片的洁白雪花飘飘荡荡自空中落下，落在他漆黑发顶，抚过他因为醉酒而微红的脸颊。  
“下雪了......”许是感受到了雪花融化的冰冷，他抬头望天，喃喃道。  
就这样抬头看了好一阵飘雪的夜空，直到浓密纤长的睫毛落满雪花，仿佛变成白色，他才忽然以手捂脸，撑在桌上没了动静。  
若不是洛冰河目力超群，定然不会发现有泪水顺着那个看似不可一世，酷炫狂拽的“洛冰河”的指缝流下，爬过手腕蜿蜒进衣袖。  
“洛冰河”身体微微颤抖着，嘴唇蠕动，好像在说着什么。  
洛冰河敛了身形，悄无声息飞身至离对方最近的屋檐。若是平日，这样近的距离“洛河冰”早该发现来人了，但许是因为醉酒，许是因为心中悲戚，他毫无知觉的继续小声喃喃着：  
“我是小畜生，他就不是了吗？凭什么……凭什么你对他那样好……”  
那一夜，“洛冰河”哭了很久，直到最后伏在石桌上睡着。  
那一夜，洛冰河在屋檐上站了很久，直到最后轻叹一口气，解掉身上唯一的披风为睡着的“洛冰河”盖上。  
没人来寻过“洛冰河”，也没人发现“洛冰河”。  
直到第二日，被一夜的大雪盖成雪人的“洛冰河”醒来。他嫌恶的扯掉身上不知哪来的披风，活动了一番冻僵的身体，重新端出一副生人勿近的阴鸷模样，吱呀吱呀的踩着新雪出了小院。  
若是没有师尊，他也会是这样吧……  
回到自己的世界后，洛冰河硬是缠着师尊探讨了三天三夜。直到最后沈清秋也没找到徒弟突然兽性大发的原因，只能在明明人高马大却惯会撒娇的徒弟一边疯狂抽插一边不住唤着师尊时，忍着不停攀升的激烈快感，艰难而羞耻的回应着、安抚着。


End file.
